


自以为是太妹的墨菲被人欺负了

by maqiao



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, 年龄操作, 性转墨菲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: *年龄操作，墨菲和康纳相差7岁本来就是想写墨菲被欺负哭着走在回家路上，到家了竟然被哥哥用摸屁股的方式安慰，结果没想到写了那么多校园生活部分…中间还有我自己的吐槽。就不是很正经的文章，快乐就完事儿。还有最后。哈哈。我烂尾了。编不下去就放飞了。反正很处刑人的结尾，法外制裁，杀个痛快就完事儿。
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus, Murphy MacManus/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	自以为是太妹的墨菲被人欺负了

墨菲是一个快乐的女孩。

至少升入7年级之前她是。

往日她总是在给上下学路上遇到的熟人分享她一天的生活琐事，给这条老街道感染上她独有的热情和喜悦。

但是后来她有了自己的烦恼，特别是今天，她整个人都浸泡在悲伤的小海洋。不同往日的轻快步伐，墨菲的小羊角辫蔫蔫地，颠不起来。她哭的不是很大声，但是哭声能把人的心都揉碎。一件运动外套系在腰间，大部分时间她的手都挡在眼睛上，一方面是擦眼泪，一方面不想被别人看见她哭红又被她揉肿的眼睛。偶尔手会放下来把运动服袖子用力一扯紧，以防它掉下来。拿着扳手的修理师傅看她哭的一把鼻涕一把眼泪的，紧张得都不知道该不该和她打招呼了。卖烤饼的黑人大妈叫住她，她也只是抹一把眼泪，露出悲伤的半张脸，朝对方礼貌地点点头，没有停下脚步。

墨菲是个好女孩，这一点毋庸置疑。大家是都知道墨菲是爱学着哥哥搞一些小坏，但都是无伤大雅的——反观她的混子哥哥真是有点过头——但墨菲是那么地讨人喜欢，她会以为趁你不注意亲你脸颊一口也是恶作剧，谁能生气呢？她偷亲完你甚至不敢看你的眼睛，恐怕你只会祈祷墨菲再多做些恶作剧在你身上吧。

说来或许大家都会笑，刚上7年级的墨菲认为自己已经是个太妹了。墨菲自己是这么判断的，自己穿着不符合校规的超短裙，堆堆袜，不老老实实地坐在位置上，她敢蹲在课桌上，从来不像淑女一样并拢腿而是大大咧咧地八字张开腿，随时随地都在嚼泡泡糖，连上课都在嚼！这还不够坏吗？（那你课都老老实实上？）所以她觉得自己不但是，还是个十足的太妹。

可惜墨菲的太妹美梦没做多久就被学校里的坏男生们破灭了。一开始他们注意到了这个张扬肆意的女生，只看外表的话走在路上他们都要躲开墨菲，调戏别的乖乖女去。每当这种时候墨菲就很有成就感。康纳说的对，当你变成一个狠角色就没有人敢欺负你。墨菲很崇拜康纳，虽然她的哥哥总是嘻嘻哈哈笑着一张脸，但是没有人敢真正反抗他，她甚至见过康纳把烟灭在一个犯错的小弟的大腿上，那个人连声音都没出。当时就有小星星在墨菲的眼睛里闪烁。原来墨菲的太妹梦是这么来的。

那么墨菲是怎么暴露的呢？墨菲长得漂亮，普通男生碍于她的太妹身份就放弃了，但是坏男生们他们这种时候就把坚持不懈的精神发挥出来了（这要是放在学习上常青藤不任君挑选么），他们想着法子接近她。先是从献烟开始，墨菲吞了口口水，康纳教过她可惜她还没学会。她只好说自己不喜欢这个牌子，拒绝了。接着有人提出骑着摩托带她出去兜风，她心动了，但是她不知道自己会被带到哪里去，心里害怕却又只能表现出是嫌弃这辆车不够拉风，再次拒绝。高年级坏男孩们感觉她真难搞定，于是找到她的班里小弟要监视墨菲的一举一动。小弟也是个7年级的毛头小混混，在作业本上整整齐齐地记着流水账，把结果拿给高年级老大们。一看日常，他们傻了。

8点半墨菲到班，和前桌（是女生）聊天  
9点上课，举手发言被表扬  
课间休息，低头把上节课布置的作业写完了  
10点数学小测给我抄了答案，但是我不敢超太多，考太好会被怀疑  
午餐时间墨菲坐在女生堆里八卦聊天，对不起老大，我校园等级不够，我靠近不了她们  
下午3点体育课有人偷墨菲运动服，墨菲没办法去操场，就翘课去图书馆做作业了（应该也算翘课吧？）  
4点化学实验课，墨菲不想和我班里的书呆子坐一桌。不知道他们发生了什么。但是我在这里向老大保证我会查清的。  
5点放学。墨菲回家了。

高年级老大看完手上的作业本面面相觑。想吐槽的点太多了…总而言之，这些和流传到高年级的故事完全不一样啊。但是首先他们把小弟暴揍了一顿。你小子和墨菲关系很好啊？还抄人家试卷？还有！没人想知道你考的好不好！

那么墨菲和书呆子之间发生了什么事呢？事情是这样的。墨菲意识到自己还没有欺负过别人，天哪，作为一个太妹竟然还没有找过别人的茬，这简直是天大的笑话！但是想找茬也不是这么容易的。需要当下情绪的支撑，墨菲毕竟还是做不到像她哥哥一样脸色说变就变，她心里总是认为大家都是善良的，你怎么能够立刻地对一个好人发脾气呢？于是在上午的数学小测结束，她考了第二名，而第一名就比她高了0.5分。一瞬间墨菲好像是找着了些愤怒的感觉。她不断回味那一秒钟大口呼气把自己的脸颊鼓起来，好像这样做那愤怒的情感就不会跑走似的。一下课她就找上人家，在走廊上用两只手把书呆子壁咚堵住，书呆子想从她胳膊下面钻出去，她再补上一脚再次把对方困住。“你想干什么？”墨菲吓了一跳，照理说书呆子是被霸凌的一方，他怎么敢先说话？这和电影电视剧里拍的不一样！那她该怎么接？

但是墨菲表面上稳住了。好在女孩发育的早，身高上墨菲可比书呆子高将近一个头。墨菲伸出她的食指，同时在脑子里组织她接下去要放的狠话，比如，嗯…“下次考第一的可不知道是谁了！”…呃…或者“少得意忘形了！不就比我多半分么！”嗯嗯，她准备好了，她的手指往书呆子的胸口点下去，像个小钻头一样边戳边旋转，“你…”可是糟糕的事情发生了，什么愤怒恼火，全部随着忘词溜得一干二净，只剩下木住的羞愤和尴尬。“你…你…”完了完了，墨菲竟然结巴了。这还…这还怎么当太妹啊！她太不合格了！但是墨菲心底的太妹自尊却使她动弹不了脚步。墨菲的眼睛红了。她要哭起来了。（到底是谁欺负谁啊！）

是书呆子先打破的这个僵局，他直直地朝墨菲的胸部，用墨菲同样的手法，只不过他戳进的墨菲的刚刚发育的微微隆起的乳房。书呆子的想法也很简单，就是以其人之道还治其人之……“呀——————”一阵尖叫划破学校走廊的天花板，所有人的注意力都被这一声给吸引了过来，但是墨菲好像被受惊的猫附身了一样，一弹就能飞个老远点那种，所以没有人看见她花容失色四下惊逃的模样——除了书呆子本人。这也就是墨菲不要和他一桌的原因。但其实他们俩作为化学课合作伙伴也很久了。俩人又是班里成绩第一第二的，平时还会互相教作业题，是熟人啊。但是墨菲感觉自己人设崩塌了，她一看到书呆子就想到自己是个失格太妹，她不要面对这一切。（你的太妹人设一直就是崩的啊墨菲妹妹【扶额摇头】）

高年级们决定亲自下场视奸墨菲的学校生活，反正他们逃课是家常便饭。他们这才知道墨菲原来是个多么甜美乖巧的良家小娘子。成绩好，性格开朗，喜欢和别人开些亲亲抱抱的玩笑，虽然你看得她的蓝白条纹内裤但是没有她的准许你碰不到她一根汗毛。大家明白了。原来都是装腔作势。她才不是什么太妹，她比乖乖女还好惹弄。之前可真是被她骗了啊。于是从某一天开始，墨菲走在路上，一路都有人把她裙子掀起来，完了还要羞辱她“裙子这么短不就是把下面给人看的吗？在这里扭扭捏捏的装什么啊。”在人群中，墨菲的小羊角辫也总是被什么人拽一把，那真是丝毫没有心疼的，连脑袋都被拽向一边，疼的不行。坏男生看见她“嗷”得一声开心得不得了，他们更加变本加厉地欺负她。

更糟的还在后面。墨菲身边的围绕的男生多了，平时的女孩伙伴们对墨菲的闲言碎语也多了，俗话说男人不坏女人不爱，好几个帅气的坏男生也都加入欺负墨菲的行列，这下墨菲被女生团体给排挤了。等到墨菲意识到的时候，身边已经一个人都没有了。（除了书呆子对墨菲还是一如既往毕竟他真的呆呀）墨菲开始害怕了，她讨厌在热闹的班级里却是只身一人的感觉，她讨厌中午要一个人躲在无人的角落吃饭，她讨厌被一群高个子男生团团围住不见天日，她讨厌被动手动脚，她讨厌被揪头发的时候还要接收女生们发射过来嫉妒的眼神。墨菲开始厌学了。但是她一直都坚持着积极乐观的人生态度，会好的吧，应该…或许…

终于回到这个灰暗的放学，墨菲为什么哭得如此心碎呢？时间再倒回到5个小时之前。这一天坏男孩们想出了绝妙的整蛊墨菲的新活。墨菲惊讶于自己竟然一天都没有受到来自坏男生的骚扰，虽然女孩们还是没有停止排挤她，但是今天墨菲过得挺不错，除了一天都有人在她周围发笑和窃窃私语——不过这也是每天都有的状态。唉当校园人尽皆知的风云人物就是要受到这样的待遇啊。傻墨菲还安慰自己。

时间来到墨菲情绪崩溃的前1小时。这天书呆子生病迟到了。当他有机会看到墨菲的裙子的时候，他马上对墨菲说了出来，“你的裙子上有一个我拳头这么大的洞。”说着他手握成一个拳，在墨菲的眼前晃悠了两下。墨菲伸手往后一捞，接着她从脖子到脸蛋再到头顶涨得通红。她的嘴角瘪成一个向下的弯钩，泪水立刻在她的眼眶里聚集，本来没有人和她说，她一个人发现的话她应该能忍住的。可是偏偏这个呆子给了她这么关心的一下……所以是什么时候被搞破的，原来那些揶揄的眼神是在笑话她露出来的粉红色内裤。没有一个人和她说，全都在看她的笑话。下课铃响了，墨菲把运动服系在腰间，大颗大颗的金豆豆从她脸上滚落，她仰着头，回盯向每一个看向她的人，坚强地走出了校门口。一直走到老街，她才哭出声来。

她现在只想找她的哥哥。她太难受了。

————————————————————  
康纳正在做晚饭。身材精壮的青年裸着上身系着一条围裙，听见开门关门声头也没回地喊到，“你回来啦”，他的注意力都在不要在翻面的时候把这个饼搞破了。“呼……”饼没破，康纳松一口气，但是他的妹妹却没有回应他，“墨菲，怎么啦？”康纳关了火，把饼装到盘子里，一边脱下套头的围裙，一边托着盘子就去找他妹妹。一个影子用像要把他撞飞的力度冲过来，但是又把康纳抱得要勒断他的腰一样。“哥哥————”墨菲把眼泪鼻涕抹在康纳的腹肌上，嚎啕大哭起来。都这种时候了康纳还要演小品，他蹲下身捂住墨菲的嘴巴示意她看天花板，“嘘，咱家的顶受不住，你看，看着灰，都落下来了。”康纳在空气中虚无地揉捻着所谓的“天花板灰”，墨菲的哭被噎住了两秒，接着她挣扎着要推开康纳的怀抱，爆发出了更加凌冽的哭喊，“哥哥也欺负我————”康纳赶紧把盘子放一边，拿出柔道搏斗的技术把挣脱开的墨菲给缠住。“别别别，哥哥错了，哥哥开玩笑的。”康纳八爪鱼一样把墨菲抱在怀里，双腿也夹着墨菲，“我的墨菲这么可爱，就让哥哥欺负一下下，就一下下。”康纳对着墨菲的头顶和脸蛋，鸡啄米一般一顿好啃。

带着胡茬的亲吻细细密密地落在墨菲身上，往日墨菲肯定要笑着嫌弃说着好扎人啊什么的，但是今天的墨菲只是埋在康纳的怀里呜呜地哭。“所以…嗝…因为墨菲…可爱…嗝…就可以…欺负墨菲吗？啊嗝？”在缠斗中运动服脱落，康纳看见了墨菲破了一个大洞的裙子。“当然不是。”康纳摸着墨菲的小脑袋，墨菲抬头，看见康纳满眼的严肃，然而下一秒就有一只手摸进了她的裙子，“只有我能欺负。”康纳的手还是从那个破洞摸上的墨菲的小屁股，他一只大手就能把墨菲的屁股遮起来或者揉出各种波浪。“这么大一个洞，屁股肯定着凉了吧，哥哥给你暖暖。”墨菲意识到她哥哥竟然从那个洞里进去的，她气得眼泪都要忘记流了，“呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊臭康纳！我杀了你！”墨菲一口就朝他哥哥的锁骨咬下去，牙印立刻在皮肉上显现。“啊疼疼疼！哥错了！墨菲！墨菲！松口！”但是墨菲只是咬得更狠。康纳深吸一口气，一边耐着痛，一边揉着墨菲的屁股和后背，“我们墨菲原来这么难受啊。那就咬吧。都发泄出来。哥哥骨头断了也还可以长回来哦。”墨菲就是吃这一套，谁心疼她，她立刻心比谁都软了。松开嘴，还要轻轻地说一句哥哥对不起。康纳有时候觉得被墨菲咬死他也心甘情愿啊，谁能这么好福分有墨菲做妹妹呢。又让亲又让摸，还心软。“那我们吃饼吧。”康纳拿起来先撅起嘴吹吹，再递到墨菲嘴边上，“好烫、”“那我再吹吹。”“嗯。”“还想哭吗？”“想哭。”“那吃饱了有力气再哭！”“嗯。”

——————————————————————

“所以是被欺凌了吗？”康纳墨菲两个人躺在地板的毛毯上，康纳一只手给墨菲枕着头，一只手枕着自己的脑袋。  
“嗯。”墨菲不哭了，但是她的鼻子还是堵着，发出闷闷的鼻音。  
“我可以把他们领头的揍一顿。这是你想要的吗？”  
“…我不知道。”墨菲侧身到一边背对她哥哥。  
“只要我的小墨菲能开心哥哥什么都愿意做。”康纳侧身把墨菲环在了自己的怀里，笑着亲吻墨菲柔软的褐发和头顶。

【完】

后记；康纳屠校，除了书呆子一人，其他所有人包括校长都没活。


End file.
